Big mission
Summary Charalet calls Big Hero six for a big mission, the mercenary Lucas Black is on the loose. They all set off looking for him, but Charalet ends up finding him instead. Lucas scoffs when she tells him she is a part of Big Hero Six, telling her that if she was such an important member, shouldn't she have been included in the name? Just then the rest of the team comes in, but what Lucas says is haunting Charalet's mind. She starts to distance herself from the others, and they don't know why. Suddenly another big mission pops up, but they are having trouble and need Charalet's help. Can they pull her out of her daze in time? Characters Big Hero six Charalet Lucas Black minor Aunt Cass Story It was another regular day in San Fransokyo. Go go, Fred, Honey Lemon, and Fred were just getting out of the comic store. "Remind me why we went in there again?" Go go asked in a bored voice while chewing her gum. "To get the awesome first volume of our comic book duh!" Fred told her, holding the comic book in his hands with a look on his face that could only be matched by the look of a childs on Christmas morning. "mhm. Remind me why I should care?" Go go asked. Fred glared at her. "Come on guys, calm down." Honey Lemon told them. Fred nodded and smiled at her. Go go popped a gum bubble and shrugged. "Okay." She said. Suddenly, Honey Lemon's phone started ringing. It chimed in the happy tone that only was sounded when Charalet called her. Honey Lemon looked at her phone and answered it. "Hey Charalet!" Honey Lemon told her. "Hey Honey Lemon. Listen, You guys need to come over now. It's very important." Charalet told them. Honey Lemon glanced at Go go and Fred who were staring at her curiously. "Okay. Like, right now?" She asked her friend. "Yes, like right now." Charalet told her. "Okay. We'll be right over." Honey Lemon said and ended the call. "What is it?" Go go asked her curiously. "We are going to go over to Charalet's. She says it's important." Honey Lemon told them excitedly. "Probably another mission." Fred said smiling. Go go nodded. *************** Charalet waited on her computer as there was a knock on the door. She got up and opened it to see Honey Lemon, Go go, Fred, Wasabi, Hiro, and Baymax in the hall. They were in their super hero get ups and had serious looks on their faces. "Hey guys, come right in." Charalet told them and allowed them to walk past. they came in and Charalet walked over to her computer. "What is the important business you were talking about?" Hiro asked her. She grinned and moved to show them her computer. "Lucas Black, A mercenary, broke out of prison earlier today. He is extremely dangerous, and should be captured immideatly." She told them. Wasabi glared at the picture of the man that was shown on the news board. "So, what is the plan?" He asked her. Charalet's grin widened. "Go go and Wasabi, you should check near the harbor. Hiro and Baymax, you have the scanner, I want you to look from the air. Honey lemon and Fred, search the alley ways." She told them. Wasabi, Go go, Honey lemon, and Fred nodded and took off. Charalet was about to follow when she felt Hiro hold her back. "And what will you be doing?" He asked her. "I'll be searching the streets." She replied. Hiro nodded. "Be carefull." He said and hugged her. Charalet returned the hug a bit confused as to why he was acting this way. They had dealt with dangerous criminals before, although none this dangerous... "I will be Hiro." She told him and ran outside to her motor scooter and took off. After a while of looking, Charalet headed too a café. She was hungry. After eating, she walked back out and got on her motor scooter. Just as she was about to take off, she saw the suspicious face of a stranger that looked quite similar to the photo of Lucas Black. She narrowed her eyes and followed him. Lucas Black looked at her, frowned, and walked into a alley way. Charalet paused outside of it, and then looked in. A door was hanging open. Charalet called the rest of the gang. "I think I found him guys," she told them. After giving them her coordinates, she cautiously poked her head inside the door. It led to a dim room and Charalet carefully went inside. The door shut behind her and she heard a gruff laugh. "You lost kid?" a gruff deep voice asked her. Charalet frowned. She was nearly 19 years old. "For your information, I haven't been a kid for five years, and I'm not lost." She snapped back. "Oh, I'm sorry. Well, You were following me. Why?" the voice asked. A man with ruffled black hair and eqully black eyes stepped out of the shadows. It was Lucas Black. "That's classified." She told him. Panic was starting to rise in her stomach. Lucas laughed. "Well then, I guess I'll have to use more force!" He growled and brought out a knife. He ran at her and swung at her side, but she dodged and knocked his feet out from under him. Lucas got up right away though, and before she knew it he was holding a knife at her throat. "Now, I hope I don't have to repeat myself, why were you following me?" He growled. Charalet gulped. "Because I'm a part of Big Hero Six." she told him. Lucas laughed hard and slapped his thigh. "You? You don't look like anything special. Besides, I thought that there were only six members in Big Hero Six." He said. "Well you thought wrong. I'm an important part of this team." She told him. Lucas laughed again. "If you were such an important member, why aren't you mentioned in the name? Why do you think they are letting you... A helpless little orphan like yourself... be a part of the team?" He asked her. Charalet's face went white. "How did you know that I'm an orphan.." she whispered. "Oh, I know all about you Charalet Grace. And you want to know the answer? They take pity on you. You lost so much, so they thought they would make you feel better. They don't value your membership at all..." He growled at her. Charalet stepped back. Suddenly the door behind her swung open. "CHARALET, MOVE!" Hiro cried. Charalet jumped out of the way just as one of Honey Lemon's balls flew at Lucas. It popped and trapped his arms in a bubble of thick, fast hardening geleton. Lucas grunted as he tried to free his arms. Finally, with a crack he broke free. Just then Go go ran circles around him. Blocking off any moves. Lucas grunted and swung a punch at the blur. Go go dodged just in time. But suddenly, he felt a rope loop around him. and he fell. "GAH!" he cried. Go go just popped a gum bubble and slapped a gag over his mouth. Police waited outside. They handed Lucas over and they took him away. Hiro turned to look at Charalet, who's face was still chalk white. "Charalet, are you okay?" he asked her. Charalet nodded slowly. She wasn't looking at Hiro, but something far off and out of reach. Go go slap-patted her in the back of the head. Charalet turned to glare at go go. "What did I say about doing that?!" She cried. Go go chuckled. "Just because you say it, doesn't mean I'll stop doing it." she told her. "That was a close one. It's a good thing we came when we did, or you could have been dea-" Fred started to say then he looked at Hiro who gave him a dark look. They all knew that he and Charalet had been especially close since Tadashi died. They were the ones who knew him the best, so they had been there when the other needed them. Hiro couldn't stand the thought of Charalet dying. She was like a big sister to him. So Fred shut his mouth while Baymax looked at Charalet. "I will scan you for any bodily harm." He said and looked her up and down. "Scan complete. You have not attained any damages, but your blood pressure is high." he told them. Hiro breathed a sigh of relief. "Why did you do that Charalet?" Hiro asked her. Distracted, Charalet merely glanced at him. "Do what?" she asked. "Why did you go in there?" he asked her. Charalet snapped to attention. "Because I am a part of this team, and I was making sure that he didn't leave, I was also checking things out." She told him. "Yeah, but couldn't you have done that from outside?" He insisted. "You don't have any real protection against a bad guy like that Charalet." "What, so I was just supposed to sit back and do nothing?!" She cried. "Exactly." Hiro said. Fred covered his face so he didn't have to see this. Charalet was a 'go get it' kind of girl. She wouldn't react very well to this. "WHAT?! Hiro Hamada, I can't believe you would say something like that! I was doing my part to help you. Is this all I am to this team? The planner, the one who sits back and lets the others do the work? I thought I was more important to this team than that!" She cried. "I'm not saying that, you just need to leave the super hard things to us. Fred was right. If we didn't come when we did, you could have been killed!" He cried. "And so could you! What? You think some suits and 'powers' make such a difference?! I've dealt with things like this too! And yet, you act as though I'm nothing more than a three year old who got lost and is being scolded! I am five years older than you Hiro Hamada. A genious you may be, but there are some things that I know that you don't! So do not tell me what I can and can't do. I have just as much of a right to fight and be on the field as any of you on this team!" She cried. Hiro glared at her. "Not if your safety is more important!" Hiro yelled. Charalet glared at Hiro. Wasabi walked in between them his hands open and blocked them from each other. "Come on guys, there is no need to fight!" He told them. Charalet turned away. "Your right, Therre isn't." she said and walked away. There was no way to hide the anger in her eyes. A work in progress...